Bad Student
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: University AU - M - Levy the petite professor catches the attention of one rough around the edges student. Will Gajeel convince her to cross the boundary of student and teacher? (Lemon - sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

**More and more Gajevy!~**

* * *

"Cheers! To our last night before we're forced again into _prison_ for another year."

The grim words that the cherry haired blossom man spoke yet with a grin ready for the new year of classes. Shots were poured for him and his 'friends' seated beside him who had already had more than enough.

A man with ruby eyes and scruffy hair wasted no time in downing the burning liquid down his throat not waiting for the others.

"More!" He demanded slamming the glass on the counter waiting for another one.

"H-How many has it been flame brain?"

A raven haired man called out room the opposite side of the table starting to slur his words slowly resting his head on the table.

"It's N-Natsu!" A hiccup stuttered his name. "I…think…" He wandered off falling under alcohol's spell.

"That's not what I asked idiot."

The long haired man who could hold his liquor just a bit better than the others, interrupted.

"Idiot? Let's fight then!"

Natsu raised his fists ready for a brawl but plopped down on the table creating a loud thump due to the liquor.

"Ha!"

He stood tossing his tab in jewels on top of the now passed out Natsu before stumbling out leaving his two 'friends' behind.

"Goodbye, have a goodnight Gajeel!" A bar maid called out to one of her best customers as he took his leave.

Luckily the rough man lived down the street which he stumbled into a few minutes after struggling to find the keys even though they were in his hands.

"T-Tomorrow ….is going to hurt."

He grumbled to himself while falling into bed not caring to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

* * *

The sun rose the following day on cue yet Gajeel failed to realize this daily miracle shinning into his eyes instead groaning out waiting for it to go away. A make shift curtain he created by draping his arm over his eyes blocking out the rays. It worked for a moment before his alarm rang causing a painful throb inside of his head. Luckily his phone was nearby and shut it completely off when he couldn't press a simple button.

His head pulsed in pain from the hangover he knew yesterday was coming yet could never be prepared for.

"Great."

He mumbled while picking up questionable clean clothes off of the ground tossing them on with a pair of sunglasses to cover the pained expression he wore.

- _15 minutes…can't be late, ugh._

He grumbled to himself while walking out to meet Natsu who was also starting his first day at Magnolia University. Fortunately for the cherry blossom haired man, he seemed to be immune to hangovers. He was as bubby and as talkative as ever forgetting completely about last night's fiasco.

How did he even get home? Who knows and Gajeel definitely didn't care.

 **-** _ **The day before.**_

"I'm going to be your best student aren't I?"

The busty blonde looked up to her best friend who was nervously preparing for tomorrow –the big day.

"I'll fail you right now if you don't help me find my planner."

The blunette searched under piles of papers once neatly stacked on her desk desperately trying to find her missing planner she worked so hard to organize.

"Aww come on Levy! It's finally my opportunity to be a teacher's pet and bask in praise."

Lucy spoke mentally cheering herself on while holding her friend's planner which she was desperately searching for.

"Oh god Lu! Thank you!"

The blunette held the book tightly to her best as if not to lose it once more. "I'm just so nervous."

She finally admitted after a week of built up nerves that slowly scratched at her sanity.

A week before, Levy was recruited by Magnolia University for a rare teaching opportunity. Magnolia University only employed the best professors and had a high reputation for this. So there was no exceptions when a replacement had to be found when Professor Clive suddenly decided to extend his summer vacation well into the next year.

The school board panicked but chose the petite valedictorian from the previous graduating year. In just a little over two years, the blunette had completed her bachelor's degree. She had to be the perfect last minute replacement. The offer was enticing as the board was willing to overlook her tab due to the school. One stress off of her shoulders and onto another one beginning to pile up –teaching.

Would anyone even listen to someone around their own age? They'll probably just think it's a huge joke. Ugh.

Levy sunk deeper once the 'what if's' came back into mind placing her into an unnecessary funk.

"Lev come on, we all have faith in you and that's why I begged to be switched into your morning class. I'll be right there with you!"

"I still can't believe you did that…"

* * *

"Lu hurry! I can't be late!"

Levy ran through campus with Lucy behind her while pulling her hair up as quickly as possible. She rushed as she didn't want any student to be waiting for her to open the door and possibly make a bad first impression. The pair ran past two men who were making their way lazily to their destination, definitely not with the urgency Levy had.

"Excuse us."

Lucy apologized while running past the two men trying to catch up to the blunette.

"Lev, hold on!"

Levy suddenly stumbled forward tripping on her own two feet. Her books coupled in her hands flew forwards scattering on the ground before her as she almost met them down there. A large hand suddenly grasped the back of the petite woman's shirt preventing her from taking her major fall at the last moment.

Lucy and Natsu sighed relieved when she didn't crash down and picked up her scattered papers.

Gajeel easily lifted the blunette with one hand keeping her up for a moment while observing the petite body he had saved.

She wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse that was once tucked in before he yanked her up. The action attracted his eyes to her now visible curves as her shirt rode up exposing her midriff. Her dress of choice was much too professional for a student but he didn't think too much of it as she appeared much too young to be anything else.

"C-Can you put me down?"

The petite woman asked a few times softly while still embarrassed from her almost fall. He set her down on her command while she brushed herself off before looking up at the much taller man.

"Thank you."

She smiled up at him but he didn't reciprocate only internally laughing at her height.

"Don't mention it _shrimp."_

Gajeel immediately came up with a nickname for her that perfectly fit. Levy was about to retort to such a name but was grateful for his help and let it pass.

"Lev, I hate to tell you but five minutes."

Lucy pointed out while holding the blunette's once fallen supplies. She panicked once more leaving the pair of men who had helped her.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel parted leaving the long haired man to search for his first class of the day –English Literature A104.

"Room A104…A102…A103..." He began to read off the class room numbers as he passed each one until reaching his own. "A104."

He finally entered taking the seat closest to the door ready to leave when time was up. While slumping over his desk he only lifted his head up adjusting his still on sunglasses looking around. He noticed a room quickly filling once the clock struck 10 am and ready to start.

- _Great more people._

Gajeel grumbled to himself scowling at those who wanted to take a seat near him. Unfortunately for him, Professor Clive was supposed to be a very relaxed instructor with a high pass rate so many rushed to choose his class.

Seated at the first row, he noted the blunette, recognizable by her signature azure locks and bright bandana that was now perched on top of her head. She was seated beside her blonde friend and from this he assumed he was just going to have a class with her.

He adjusted his sunglasses looking up as the blunette stood from her seat approaching the professor's podium up in front. Almost in unison, every student gained a confused look as the blunette began to speak up.

"Hello everyone." Her soft voice rang nervously keeping it at a low tone before building up confidence. "My name is Levy Mcgarden and I'll be your instructor for the semester."

The confusion continued as each student flipped through their planners double checking if they were in the correct classroom thinking they all made a mistake. This action dragged her confidence back down.

"U-Unfortunately Professor Clive is out for the next few months so I'll be stepping in for his replacement. If anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

Levy nervously forced herself to smile as whispers were heard.

Even from a far, her bright smile reached Gajeel unable to pay attention to any of her words only catching that she'll be teaching this semester. Her subtle movements that gave off at first, nervous body language that was adorable as she'd subconsciously twirl and flip her hair cascading the sides of her face as she stepped aside from the podium.

Multiple questions were asked starting off where Professor Clive ran off to though all the questions lead to two topics, her age and height. Lucy laughed from the sidelines as she watched her best friend and now teacher trying to handle her frustration from the two questions she despised the most. Maybe next class she wouldn't be so open on saying 'ask _any_ question.'

Gajeel hung on every word she said watching her perfect rosy lips that glistened thanks to her lip gloss with each word. The way the lighting was set, gave her porcelain skin appear flawless illuminating those hazel orbs behind red frames. A few things were certain, she was beautiful, smart, and, completely captivated Gajeel.

After explaining her qualifications and carefully avoiding the height questions, she proceed with the typical first day business that needed to be said like laying out the syllabus.

"If you missed a part don't worry as it's posted online. Also included is my email and my personal number for any questions you may have, please don't hesitate to ask if you need help. I'm here for all of you."

Levy smiled quickly winning everyone over after a few minutes of class.

Gajeel's interest peaked when he saw her number scroll on the board via projector. He had no interest in getting near any professor. Just complete the work and get out but the petite woman was the exception. – _English is my worst subject so might need help._

She changed the slide away from her number to speak on the next topic before Gajeel could type it into his phone. He fought back yelling out for her to go back but opted to spend the rest of the class searching for it online.

"Thank you everyone for a good first day, class dismissed."

Levy ended the class on that note allowing the class to end a bit early. A steady flow walked out with Gajeel staying back being one of the last out aside from Lucy and Levy.

"See, I told you that you were just overreacting."

Lucy looked at the blunette with the 'I told you' look.

"Fine fine you were right." Levy admitted quite relieved nothing major went wrong as she jinxed herself in the past few days. "Are you going to stay for a bit or go to your next class?"

"I think I'll stay for a bit or else you'll be stuck in here alone." Lucy looked around noticing empty seats before looking up noticing the presence of the long haired man. "Spoke too soon, hey isn't he the one that save you out there?"

Levy looked up making eye contact with Gajeel before he broke it by walking away as she waved leaving her kind affection one sided.

"Oh." The blunette was slightly taken aback by his coldness.

"Harsh." Lucy said after he rudely ignored Levy's attempt at being nice. "He seemed much nicer outside."

"H-He's probably just rushing to his next class." Levy tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Or maybe he's just shy."

"Well I would be also, you're pretty intimidating."

Lucy teased resting her arm atop of the blunette's head.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **hopefully no one is confused on a teacher giving out his/her number;; about 95% of my professors have posted their personal numbers allowing us to contact them via call or text for anything that we need so this isn't very odd for me. -just wanted to make that clear as some might think its odd. It's quite common in my university!**

 **-2nd note: this might come up later (pretty sure i've already written it into the next chapter) so I'm not sure how the university systems are in other countries (I don't do much research on this as I'm quite jealous that some counties allow free university...so jealous.)**

 **but anyways...here in university you only go 4 days a week; and only 2 times a week for one class. (ex: monday & wednesday - tuesday & thursday - these two days pair off so every other day basically.) just an early note so some wont be confused~**

 **please review letting me know if you like it so far or not!**

 **enjoy the rest of your day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Of course I don't own Fairy Tail/it's characters**

 **& 'Nine Stories' **

* * *

"Don't you think he was even a bit cute?" Lucy asked Levy glancing towards her direction while the blunette was still looking up at Gajeel's former location.

"Hello?" The blonde tried snapping her out of her daze.

"Umm…I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Levy nervously questioned wishing the mysterious man would come back and at least give him her name. She knew she'd see him once more but she wanted to thank him on a personal level.

"I said that he's totally your type!" Lucy held her hands together trying to push her friend and the nameless man towards each other. "I mean he saved you and all so it's a fairy tail come true."

"What are you talking about? I-I don't think I even have one…"

The blunette had been sheltered at home and when in University herself, her books gave her the same effect of a normal relationship. Love most of the time but a few angry moments.

"Of course you do from of those posters on your wall and racy novels you keep hidden under your pillow, l know your type." Lucy playfully poked the blunette's nose as she shied away embarrassed from those novels. "You can't those bad boys that you can fix."

Levy took her friend's words as harmless teasing but she had to admit that it would be nice to have that special someone. Though that someone would definitely be as unfortunately Lucy was dead on describing.

"There's no fraternizing allowed Lu." The blunette tried to get herself out of the teasing situation.

"Is there really such a rule for adults?" Lucy questioned.

"N-Not exactly, but it's my own rule!"

"Rules are meant to be broken." The blonde giggled while walking away to her next class. "Bye Lev! See you at home!"

/

Gajeel clenched his t-shirt trying to suppress his faster beating heart as he left the blunette behind. She couldn't possibly be real, perfection on first sight couldn't come from such a small package.

Visions of azure shades clouded his mind making him make the mistake of entering into the wrong classroom taking five minutes to realize his error. Instead of correctly moving onto the correct class, he decided to call it an early day. He opted to not let Natsu know instead leaving him hanging at the end of the day instead to focus on an empty draft for a text message to his professor.

The thought of crossing that line was quite exciting though would she ever?

From her qualifications, the petite woman was undeniably a bookworm with the face of a goddess –just his type for sure.

"Ugh."

Gajeel kicked a rock on the way home after deleting the draft deciding ultimately not to, she was in charge of his grade after all.

/

Gajeel scrolled on his laptop reading through the other two syllabuses from the classes he chose to miss earlier that day. He lazily scanned the pages trying to understand the curriculum but it was going one way and out of the other. The only thing that caught his attention was the ping from his phone alerting him of a new email.

'Levy Mcgarden.' Is what he first read for some reason believing it was going to be on a personal level ignoring the actual title 'Levy Mcgarden: English Lit. A104.'

The email read:

" _Thank you everyone once more for a successful first day. It will be my great honor to work with you all this semester and make it a great one! Of course my invite still stands, if anyone desires extra help in my class or others please don't hesitate to ask. Good luck in all of your classes! Xoxo"_

This was a group email from the sight of multiple recipients listened meaning those hugs and kisses weren't directed towards him as deep inside he had slightly hoped for.

The sound of another incoming email turned his attention and it was now titled 'First assignment.' Great, she really wasn't messing around.

* * *

"Lev, homework already? Seriously?" Lucy groaned while letting herself fall onto Levy's bed while he blunette worked on her desk a few feet away. "It's only the first day."

"It's just light reading with a discussion. I just want to know everyone's critical thinking level. You know, just pick their brains." Levy laughed slightly while fawning over her copy of the reading materials, a book titled, ' _Nine Stories'_ before handing it to Lucy. "Lucky for you, I have my copy here."

"Lucky…of course."

* * *

The following day, Gajeel didn't have a class til the afternoon so he decided to get a copy of the book for tomorrow in the most dreadful of places, the campus library. He walked in slumping from the apparent pain literature causes him when in the same building. While following the shelves leading to the fiction section, a soft voice dragged him the other way.

"Here Lu, you had the perfect opportunity to advance your knight."

Levy sat with Lucy in the center of the library where the tables were located, she was trying to teach the blonde how to play chess.

Gajeel watched for a moment taking note of the twinkle in her eye while she passionately played. Although he didn't stick around for long as watching from a far was more creepy than romantic, don't let those fairy tales tell you otherwise.

He bypassed the two girls only catching Lucy's attention.

"Hey Lev, look it's that guy again."

She gestured slyly to the long haired man who easily reached the desired book on the highest shelf. "If you two had a thing then he could easily reach the books for you instead of you dangerously climbing up." Lucy began to chuckle reeling back slightly because of their quiet environment yet just had to tease.

Levy had a better opportunity to view the man within her viewing range. His long locks were tied back into a low pony tail that bustled at the bottom. His dress of choice was casual with black jeans and a grey t-shirt accompanied with his backpack rested on one shoulder. The man was the perfect physical specimen with perfect height to look up to and with a dreamy build.

Her eyes laid on him studying his subtle movements such as how his chest expanding slightly to breathe. He was slowly becoming more and more attractive as he turned slightly allowing her to first notice the two piercings on his chin giving him that bad boy look Lucy was right about being the blunette's type. Those silver studs lead up to what Levy, without much experience, knew they were soft kissable lips with the perfect shade of pink. She wanted to view him further studying more details before he suddenly turned around after feeling eyes on him. Now without sunglasses his garnet eye eyes were visible to her immediately making her turn from being caught.

"Levy and her mystery man."

Lucy began to sing softly while picking up the king queen chess pieces moving them around the board paying no regard to the game.

"Lu stop!"

Levy forced the blonde's hands playing the pieces wherever the spaces was closest.

"Lu, now we have to start all over."

The blunette was about to set up once more before being stopped by Lucy standing. "Love to but my next class is starting soon, bye!" Lucy swiftly left leaving Levy to pack her books up first.

Gajeel walked by with book in hand stopping at her table to jump a few chess pieces on the board. "checkmate." He grinned at her leaving Levy slightly surprised looking down at the chess board.

Gajeel walked out twirling his keys on his finger with a cocky gin that her stare wasn't as innocent as anyone caught would say.

* * *

Levy and Lucy awoke bright and early the following day allowing the pair time for a normal walk and not a wild sprint like the first day. Lucy opted for a nap slumped over her desk as class would not begin for another 30 minutes. The blunette looked at the empty seats before focusing on the one closest to the door. She shook her head going back to replying to emails.

/

As usual, Gajeel was the last to wake not caring much to hurry as five minutes were left on the clock. Once on campus, he kept looking back halfheartedly expecting for the blunette to come running past. Yet to no avail, she never came dashing by needing him to save her. He mumbled to himself indistinguishable curses for overthinking it before walking into her classroom.

Her eyes were undeniably on him when he entered giving him more focal attention than to any other student. Her eyes quickly dashed away coughing slightly to clear her throat to being.

"Good morning everyone." Levy began with a smile. "We'll get right into it and have a light chat about ' _Nine Stories.'_ She held up her copy before flipping to a specific story. "We'll speak specifically on the most popular one, ' _A perfect day for bananafish.'_ The one with the most puerile title but a strong message none the less."

Gajeel basked in each word her soft voice could suddenly make beautiful. Her expressions were adorable as her nose crinkled when giggling at the silly title along with the other students before getting serious.

"Seymour is our main character with a mental illness clearly told to us readers from his wife and mother-in-law's phone call. Is there anything else significant about this interaction?" The blunette looked around listening to vague responses not digging as deep as she'd like to get into.

Gajeel spoke up suddenly finally making a peep from the back. "Their conversation weans from clothing and talking shit about other guests onto her husband's problem like they're on the same level of importance then basically blows it off to just irrational behavior. Pretty fucked up."

Levy smiled and nodded at his answer satisfied that that was what she was hoping for. She could have done without the curse words but that was how he expressed himself and she was not going to nitpick at the moment.

"You're right, onto to the next scene. Seymour meets a young girl named Sybil where she holds anger for Seymour interacting kindly with another girl but the table soon shifts as she reprimands her for picking on a dog. He tells the story of bananafish and their gluttony leading to their demise. Why does he tell this story?"

Reponses came in ranging from telling her silly story to teach her a lesson because she was a child to an odd feeling about the general vibe.

"It's definitely not a creepy story if you read into his message." Levy nervously spoke before Gajeel interrupted.

"While they are fake and used as an analogy for a child, they're really people that gorge like fat asses using people, he tries to save her from corruption as he sees influences shifting what should be innocence."

Lucy looked nervously at Levy who knew her pet peeve was cursing, yet she looked up at him as if he were the only one.

Levy was enthralled by his interpretation mirroring her own. Eventually their eyes didn't separate.

"Now Seymour successfully committed suicide, thought it wasn't because of his mental illness no? Then why?"

The two glared at each other as if they were speaking on the most romantic story where the sultry details would bring them together. Though smart words and details expanding on vague words were close to seductive ones for the bookworm blunette. Lucy coughed breaking the eye contact between the pair before explaining her point.

"O-Oh yes, you're right."

Levy blushed embarrassed from being carried away so easily and of all the worst places.

Gajeel smirked mentally cornering his petite professor where he wanted and wasn't going to budge and drop it just like that. So he picked up once more where Lucy dropped off.

"W-We'll start on the next story and finish next class alright?" Levy tried to change the subject but Gajeel butted in.

"It's a far stretch but he contrasts with Holden where he's revealed to have been released by an institution which could have been a mental one also."

Levy paid close attention falling under the spell of his smoky voice. His interpretation and further elaboration on one of her favorite titles was just what she wanted. He carefully watched the blunette impressed from his words as she smiled up at him.

"I've never seen it from that way, but that's a really good insight…umm…" Levy gestured for his name waiting for him not to be such a mystery anymore.

"It's Gajeel, gi hi." Gajeel proudly spoke.

"Gajeel…well thank you Gajeel."

"Yeah yeah, don't expect it again." He crossed his arms turning away as others around him laughed from his comment.

"Hmm…I think I'll be hearing more of you." Levy giggled trying to give him a snappy response. "Unfortunately that's it for today, I'll see you all next week." She smiled while waving as students walked out but a few remained to speak with her.

Gajeel planned on staying back to personally speak with her but a small crowed formed and he was turned off, he wanted her all to himself. He left when he realized he couldn't get just that.

Levy tried to politely look past the crowd catching a glimpse of the long haired man walking out. She internally sighed before going back to answering questions.

* * *

Levy walked home alone kicking her feet trying to take her mind off of her first class. From her proceeding two classes, no one could match Gajeel's answers that had her questioning.

- _He just had really good answers, that's it._

She tried to convince herself for anything else that could be possibly stirring up.

* * *

 **A/N: welp that became a bit strange towards the end but strange is what I am LOL**

 **-This is definitely the only time I'll write out a literally analysis on a real story like this. no more I promise! I just wanted them to match wits.**

 **;; also note: that was my 15 year old selves interpretation which I definitely didn't go into much detail. I haven't been 15 for what feels like many years. time please take me back! no no? okay I guess i'm stuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: oh no! Its been almost a month since I updated? Why had nobody yelled at me for this?**

* * *

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Lucy called out jokingly as she arrived home from finishing her classes for the day. "Levy?" When no response came, she followed the scent of home cooking into the kitchen.

"Levy…are you okay?"

Lucy walked into the kitchen to see the petite blunette surprisingly caught up in cooking. A variety of dishes were spread out on the counter with some starting to stack on each other. Mostly all cold signifying she'd been there for a few hours now hard at work.

"I'm fine." Levy replied a few seconds after the normal time to answer.

The blonde looked puzzled for a moment before laughing. "Oh Levy." She tried to speak while laughing. "I can't believe he go to you."

Lucy immediately knew what was wrong with her best friend. Only once before did she get into this cooking mode where she'd somehow obtain master chef skills.

"Lucy, I can't go back." Levy grabbed Lucy's shirt while looking into her eyes.

"Come on Lev, It wasn't that bad." She tried to reassure her. "J-Just don't get so carried away next time."

"I need to just spend the weekend in there." The blunette pointed to an empty cupboard.

"Calm down." Lucy tried not to laugh only giggling slightly.

* * *

Gajeel walked out of the classroom feeling slightly frustrated from a missed opportunity. The long haired man was sure he had her in the palm of his hand from her gaze. Although some might take this a sign not to pursue any further, not Gajeel.

Sigh.

Gajeel tossed his backpack nonchalantly on the ground when he arrived home a few hours later. Concentrating was a bit difficult in other classes as the blunette was teaching just a few doors down. And 'thanks' to her, he now faced four pages of math homework. Just like normal people, math wasn't Gajeel's strongest subject – a nice way of saying he sucked at it.

He pushed his work aside to scroll through his phone taking his mind off for a moment. Unfortunately his fingers automatically decided to torture him and scroll right into the blunette's number.

"Yo metal face." Natsu walked in making Gajeel drop his phone face front on the floor.

"Damnit flame brain." He grumbled before picking it up.

"Why are you so jumpy? Did Erza threaten you again?" The cherry blossom haired man shuttered from remembering the times he was threatened.

"Nah."

"Well just in case she's listening, she's totally not crazy and really smart." Natsu nervously and awkwardly said in a loud voice. "We'll just be going for a drink and we'll behave." He nervously said while pulling Gajeel out.

* * *

"Good morning!" Lucy called out to the blunette who was currently failing at making toast. This was evident by the 2 burnt pieces and noticeable burnt food smell in the air.

Ahh the scent was horrendous but smelled of normalcy none the less. She laid her hand on her petite friend's shoulder while leaning behind her.

"Lev, give up" She started gigging from the playful scowl she received.

"Before you burn the house down, let's go get something to eat instead."

"I think that's a good idea." Levy nodded.

"Let's get going!" Lucy grabbed her keys walking out with the blunette.

"Oh wait!" Levy turned back running back into their home rushing into her room going to grab a small bag before going back out. "Ready."

/

The blonde and blunette made their way into the local café sitting at their preferred booth by the window giving the best few of the cute lake outside. They flipped through the menu while taking sips from their water.

Levy pulled a metal stud from the small bag going to place it into her mouth before stopping half way by Lucy's look.

"What?" Levy chuckled.

"Why do you even take it out if you're just going to put it back in a few hours later?"

Levy stuck her tongue out at the blonde for teasing her as she finished placing her tongue piercing in. "Well I don't want to wear it in class and now I don't want it to close."

The blunette had 'rebelled' on her last birthday after being poked fun at by her friends for never going through that rebellious phase. So after pacing back and forth in front of a tattoo/piercings shop, she ran in and ran out with a new piercing. The first few days she had just wanted to pull it out but slowly grew on her. Though she did decide that it wouldn't be the most professional thing to have in as she taught her classes. It wasn't until now that she had a chance to place it back in after last night's breakdown. The metallic stud was slightly noticeable as she laughed along with her friend.

/

Gajeel practically pushed his friend along down the street after last night's fail. Last night was a complete blur to his pink haired roommate (who much to Gajeel's delight) received his first hangover once he awoke.

The long haired man had unanimously been picked by all to be the designated driver. While he grumbled to himself, his friends (such a loose definition) enjoyed themselves. He tried to leave unnoticed multiple times but was caught each time and had to be dragged back by slurred hands. After a few minutes and a few completed bottles, it finally began to become fun for him also. He finally saw the personality change in all that basically pointed to stupidity and making complete jackasses of themselves.

"Come on flame brain." Gajeel smacked the back of Natsu's back laughing at the fact that he became more nauseous running to the nearest bush to take care of it.

Complete karma.

Gajeel didn't hold back on laughing at his 'friend's pain.

"It's on me because you finally became a man."

Natsu grumbled while being forced in slightly perking up at the scent of fresh breakfast being prepared.

The long haired man walking in making his way to the nearest table before stopping in his tracks hearing sweet laughter.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Natsu tried to hurry him up.

Gajeel shook his head ignoring the thought.

They sat and the sweet sound of laughter came once more. He turned observing those around him until from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the petite professor.

The window at her side illuminated her soft cream color skin and bright smile. Her soft giggle softened his normal rough expression giving him a slight smile as he watched her in a new relaxed environment. As she spoke, he caught a quick glimpse of something shinning inside of her mouth.

"What are you starting at now?" Natsu laid his head on the table green in the face.

Gajeel shot his head back. "Don't worry about it." His usual scowl reappeared before hiding his face in the menu.

/

"Let's go, Mira will come looking after us if we don't hurry."

The girls stood to pay passing Gajeel in the process and while they didn't notice him, he watched as she slowly strutted by.

His eyes followed her motion as she stood before the counter in more casual attire. All the times he'd seen her before, she was in a stuffy professional attire. While her pencil skirt hugged her curves giving her the perfect hourglass shape, she definitely filled out the white shorts she swayed her hips in. They stopped just below her cheeks and when she bent down to reach her fallen credit cards, the pinnacle of perfection in his eyes was so nearby.

An instant red tone brushed against his cheeks while devious thoughts swirled his mind.

As she left, was when he finally was able to walk out of those thoughts placing them in the back of his mind for later.

* * *

Lucy sat in her chair yawning at the ungodly hour she had to be there.

"Perk up Lu." Levy sat beside her friend smiling while she waited for class to begin.

"Sorry I don't share in your coffee addiction, what is that? Your fifth cup in the past 3 hours?" The blonde pointed out she still had the cup in her hands.

Levy turned away when she did finally take note of her slight addiction. She went back to her desk scanning emails before noting the first body came through the door. His ruby eyes was what she was fixated on before forgetting how rude it was to stare even if he was attractive.

The blunette stood straightening out her skirt before welcoming him.

"Good morning." She said with a sweet smile as he grinned back for the first time.

"Mornin'" He called out while holding his backpack strap that rested on just one shoulder.

As he approached her, he smirked at her changed style of dress

"Here teach." He handed her his essay holding onto one end while she held onto the other trying to accept it.

He kept his grip on the papers while using the opportunity to step slightly closer. His tall frame easily towered over he has he looked down to grin at her. Those menacing canines that extended longer than usual became another intriguing feature to this man. She watched as he licked his lips while starting into her eyes as if he wanted to devour her right then and there. Her evident observing enlarged that cocky grin which only made the blunette puff her cheeks pouting.

A small chuckle escaped his lips before he finally allowed her to have it.

"T-Thanks." She said flustered.

He turned around to return to his seat as others started pouring in while coming closer to the beginning hour.

Levy expected him to take his usual spot secluded in the back yet he took a seat where a few rows separated the two.

She tried to ignore his initial gaze to being class.

The lecture was the last thing on his mind as he focused on the body beautifully wrapped in a skirt. She might have thought that they gave her a stronger authoritative presence but they just awoke fantasies.

The cute giggle she'd give when telling the nerdiest literature jokes made her just more appealing.

He focused on her mouth as her lips parted to speak. The perfect natural pink tone they possessed with the plumpness that complimented her face made him weak.

- _Wait, there's not a piercing?_

Gajeel looked further studying til he was sure there was a lack of metal in her mouth.

- _Humph, was I just imagining? Fine, I'll find out for myself._

* * *

 **A/N: So I honestly tried to make this more of a 'serious' fic but each way I approached it, its starting to turn essentially all a smutty/kinky mess. Maybe my head is in the gutter too much but I can't picture this in any other way. Oh wow; I already started writing the long lemon which hopefully will be a whole chapter (3k+ words)**

 **Hopefully I'll start another fic that's less smutty than this one will turn out but that probably wont be for a few months (Possibly in September when school starts; I need something to keep my mind off of homework LOL)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I made myself moderately sad yesterday from one of my fics so I needed to quickly write up some lime to cheer myself up ;-;**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

"You're excused." Levy smiled back at her students as they reciprocated and promptly walked out.

Gajeel was one of the last to leave, when he did stand, he turned his back quickly walking out. Levy bit her lip as he left without a word. The smirk on Gajeel's face grew wider as he walked out of the class room deciding not to look back at the blunette. He knew he left her wanting more.

If she wasn't so shy, she'd go after him. "Levy?" Lucy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry." She turned away not to face the door anymore. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" She placed her bag over one shoulder as they left for the day.

Gajeel sat on a bench outside waiting for his next class to start when the blunette walked past. The scent of vanilla and lavender she left in her wake. He bit his lips after he licked them soaking in her aroma.

* * *

Gajeel sat in his chair swiveling around as he took his phone in his hands.

Gi hi.

-' _Hey teach. I need your help.'_

He finally sent her the text he had been struggling to send for the past few days. She would have believed it as he needed help in school work but in reality he'd rather have her help with something poking down south.

It was 11:37 PM and he still expected an immediate reply.

Levy was alerted by her phone ringing late at night while she slipped on her light purple camisole.

"Hmm?" She unlocked it to be faced with a text from a number listed out as she hadn't saved it yet.

She wrinkled her brows at it and before she could reply, another message she received.

-' _Reply shrimp.'_

Her eye twitched at the wording. For a moment she struggled to try and place who it was until she remembered that day and the only person who would ever dare give her such a ridiculous nickname.

"G-Gajeel…" she gulped as her heart sped up while trying to figure out what she should reply.

She decided to delete some angry replies about not wanting to be called shrimp but switched into a sweeter tone ignoring the name all together.

-' _You can schedule a time :)'_

The long haired man smirked at the fact that she replied fairly quickly even at night.

-' _Sunday?'_

The blunette flipped through her planner searching for her schedule for the next week. Sunday had been unfortunately already taken by another student that she frowned at. She bit her lip from striking the other students and replacing it with Gajeel's.

-' _Meet me at the campus library.'_

Levy set her phone aside after sending the last text. She cuddled with her pillow holding it close to her heart trying to suppress her rapid heart beating.

Gajeel fell asleep with that cocky grin on his face.

* * *

"Lucy…I think this is too much." Levy looked down at her outfit that was slightly out of her comfort zone. The curve hugging royal purple dress hit just under her behind flaunting it. The strapless sweetheart cut bust gave her a bit of volume to her chest which is what brought her to purchase it in the first place.

"No it's perfect!" Lucy grabbed the tights out of Levy's hands before she could put them on. "Let loose!" She pulled the hair tie out shaking loose letting her azure hair fall down into bouncy curls.

"There's a thin line Lu." Levy took a black hair band to match her strappy four inch heels to control come of her locks from covering her face.

"Cross that line!" Lucy took a head start out of the door excited for the upcoming night.

* * *

"Just one more shot." Levy said while being handed one more shot glass taking it down and stacking it on top of the three empty glasses on the bar in front of her.

"One more!" Lucy tried to have her take another one but she waved her hands in front of herself objecting to it.

"No no I-I can't, I need to grade papers later."

"You already know I'm getting the best grade because you love me." Lucy leaned over almost falling out of her stool but balancing herself on her friend at the last moment.

"N-No...I love Gajeel!" She spit out just to respond to her. She caught herself at the last moment looking up at her friend who tears began welling in her eyes before she started sobbing.

"Lu, y-you're drunk." Levy turned to her white haired friend. "Mira, take care of her."

/

Levy's upbeat attitude when consuming liquid courage brought her onto the dance floor to unwind from the long days of work she endured. The upbeat rhythm of the song currently playing made her body move to the beat. Her hips swayed while she sipped on her drink simultaneously further fueling her actions.

The bubbly feel good vibe of the bodies dancing around her made her shell open further and innocently dance with strangers around her while smiling along with them.

That sweet smile is what brought him to her. He weaved through the women grabbing onto his bicep gesturing for him to spend time with them. Although he offers were enticing, he rejected each one in order to be beside the woman who caught his eye long before.

Her body moved to the rhythm perfectly as if she'd practiced before.

Once the next song started, he butted in taking the next opportunity to move with her.

When she came up behind her, her ass brushed against his lower body forcing out a low groan to which made her turn.

"G-Gajeel?"

He made contact with foggy hazel eyes that filled with lust quickly after she focused on him. – _That incredibly sexy sound came from him? I want more._

She boldly laid her hands on his chest running them down his tight shirt feeling the clear outlining of his chiseled chest that he hid underneath baggy clothing when in class.

Through her first initial touch, he took it and laid one hand on her upper thigh raising her left leg. As his hand ran through her incredibly soft skin, he pulled her closer until he could feel his heart picking up speed.

With one hand under her chin, Gajeel lifted her head up picking up just the slightest scent of alcohol on her breath. While ignoring it, he leaned down turning his head to the right preparing to learn a lesson on how soft her plump appearing lips were.

Levy leaned her head back up slightly to crack a smile pulling away at the last moment. "Nuh uh." She waved her small finger in front of his face teasing him with a giggle.

"Shrimp…" The long haired man grumbled under his breath as she pulled away with the teasing smile.

She forced her leg back down taking his hands in hers in order to dance with her moving him now to the rhythm.

Gajeel easily fell under her spell joining her movements surprising even himself. While looking down at her, he ran his hands though her hair tousling those locks while catching her headband on his arm leaving it to hang.

Few words were said as she turned around sliding down his body unknowingly grinding her ass once more over his groin. He looked down while his hands laid upon her thin waist that curved out onto her perfectly round ass that threatened his sanity as he wished to pull up the thin fabric that barely counted as covering.

Before his hands could get him into trouble, the petite body in front of him turned back around for face him. Her hands gripped his shirt pulling him down suddenly to press her lips against his stealing a kiss.

She pulled away to look at him embarrassed at the brash action she felt she forced upon him. "S-Sorry." She spoke while now shying away with a blush.

"Don't be." Gajeel picked her body laying his hands under his ass as her legs wrapped around his waist to keep herself up.

He captured her lips unwilling to allow her to pull herself away once more. For privacy, Gajeel carried her to the back where seating was available but empty due to the hype upfront attracting the crowd.

Her initial taste was of vanilla as he ran his tongue over her lower lip before sliding his tongue inside waiting no time for permission. With her legs straddling his lower body and hands running through his thick mane, it was evident that he didn't mean any.

With his hand running up her thighs, his fingers found her greatest physical asset. He ran the pads of his fingertips over her exposed skin stopping at the hem of the fabric causing her body to react in goosebumps.

Levy's body reacted positively sliding herself a bit closer til her chest pressed against his slightly grinding on his lap provoking a deep warmth in his lower body.

"Fuck…" Gajeel managed to mutter out as Levy ran her tongue and metal stud over his tongue validating his questioning.

Unfortunately her taste turned into one of fruity alcoholic beverages. His heart raced from hoping she wouldn't go further.

The blunette pulled away breaking the kiss to look at him with hazy eyes while she tugged on his shirt.

"Come to my place." She whispered to him in his ear before seductively biting on his lobe.

Gajeel needed to bit his cheek in order to compose himself and not just push her into bed. Although the alcohol didn't fog her mind and only gave her the courage to do what she wanted, he still needed to reject her –for now.

From the distance he saw her blonde friend approaching as he picked her and set her down as he stood.

"Listen, if you still want to do this then we'll talk later." He bended down to take on last kiss from her sweet lips. "See you later professor Mcgarden."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I stayed up all night to write this semi-smut and no regrets~**

* * *

"Lev! Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you!" Lucy cried out while she ran to her friend who was mysteriously seated by herself in the back of the club.

Levy didn't reply right away as she laid her fingertips on her swollen lips from being lip locked with the long haired man for a few good minutes without many breaths other than exchanges.

"Levy?" The blonde waved her hand in front of her friends face until she snapped out of it.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quickly while standing up. "L-Let's get going." Levy tried to get out quickly before her friends asked anymore questions that she'd have to answer.

"Umm, Levy! Your dress!" Her friends behind her called out to her.

The blunette looked down at her dress ridden up from her interaction with Gajeel that slightly exposed her white lacy panties. Her blush grew further as she pulled down her dress quickly covering her modesty.

* * *

"Lu…my head is killing me." The blunette rubbed her head while trying to push down her wild curls that turned into a nest as she tossed and turned during the few hours of sleep she had gotten.

Lucy gently placed down a mug in front of her friend as she sat at the counter and poured some hot tea into it. "Levy please don't say anything about mayonnaise, I can't right now." She spoke with a slight nauseous tone in her voice.

Levy giggled softly as much as she could before starting to feel sickly once more herself. "Nobody said anything about mayonnaise Lu."

"You just said it!" Lucy cried out while placing her head on the counter trying to block out the blunette.

Between Lucy's pain and Levy sipping on her tea, the blunette's phone pinged at the moment she received a text message.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lucy asked while lifting her head up slightly laying her chin on the counter.

Levy shook her head 'no' before taking another sip and placing the mug gently on the counter trying to make the least noise possible. "It's probably just Jet or Droy." She sighed hearing another ping coming from her phone she left in the living room that she didn't care to rush and check. "See?"

Lucy chucked slightly from realizing she was more than likely right.

"So what did you do in the club when you were out of our sight?" the blonde raised a brow at her friend who had the most obvious strong reaction to the simple question.

"What did I do? J-Just dance!" The blunette replied quickly obviously lying from the repetition of the question.

She thought back to the moments from last night that she was just so conveniently omitting.

While in her drunken stupor, the night took her to multiple locations but all in his arms with his lips locked on hers. The alcohol just gave her the courage to do what her innermost self that she kept under lock and key wanted to do. Her mind brought her back to the moment when his rough hands glided across her skin causing those goosebumps now in present time.

- _I-I kissed him first right?_

She bit her lip at the thought before jumping to his final parting words. "… _if you still want to do this then we'll talk later."_

From the thought, her cheeks immediately lit up.

 _-I-I almost brought him home with me…and he'll want to talk about it later?!_

She internally questioned herself while covering her reddening ears.

"Lev, you're hiding something!" Lucy uncovered her ears and took note of the deep blush that appeared on her cheeks while she was deep in thought.

"N-No I'm not!" Levy protested unsuccessfully while trying to put on a straight face.

"You are now just spit it out!"

The blunette's heart began beating faster while she continued to remember her less than professional actions with a student.

"Hey Lu."

"Huh?"

"Mayonnaise."

Lucy's face turned pale once more from the thought of the nauseating food at the moment it was brought up once more.

The distraction gave Levy just enough time to grab her phone before running back upstairs to lock herself in her room. She sighed in relief from dodging anymore questioning as she laid on her stomach on her bed. She hid her face in her plush orange pillow trying to get rid of the blush before being alerted to another text.

When she unlocked it, she notice three text messages from the man of the hour –Gajeel.

The reddening of her cheeks almost immediately returned while she felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest as she read them.

She expected at least one of them to address last night but he thankfully stayed clear from the subject.

 **-'** _ **Oi teach, we still on for later?'**_

 _ **-'How does 3 sound?'**_

 _ **-'3 it is.'**_

Gajeel set up his own desired time as the blunette wasn't replying.

In the mists of being flustered by her actions, she had forgotten that she was supposed to meet him for tutoring. She gulped auto ably, he definitely wanted to see her once more but did she in a private manner?

Levy bit her lip while sucking up her feelings before replying.

 **-** _ **'2:30 sounds better.'**_

She set her phone down losing some confidence as she slightly feared his response. While avoiding her phone, she decided to take a shower breathing in the warm air around her.

- _A-am I really going?_

The blunette bit her lip as she rubbed her skin subconsciously running her hands matching the track on her body that he took. In a way she wanted it again while trying to reproduce that same euphoric feeling. She brushed lightly against her skin teasing just like he did until she reached up to her breasts. Her hands ran over her small mounds before kneading them to the thought of the long haired man and where his hands could have possibly gone.

With one hand still on her breasts, her right hand subconsciously ventured down the curve of her wet and slick body down towards her core.

"G-Gajeel…" His name passed her lips while feeling a warmth pooling on her lower body. She stopped herself before her hand ventured further down.

She stepped into the water allowing herself to stand and soak while she shook her head trying to push those thoughts away for the time being.

* * *

After drying herself off, she carefully picked out her outfit pressing her breasts together trying to find the best one to accentuate her assets. While frustrated by her appearance, she slipped on a simple black camisole with a white/wine colored floral skirt that hit below her ass.

She rushed outside after taking her red purse on her shoulder and making her way towards the campus library five minutes before her scheduled time. Levy took a seat waiting while tapping her nails anxiously on the table. She kept expecting him to turn the corner any minute but ten minutes passed and no big lug.

A nerve bulged from her forehead as he wasn't on time.

"Gajeel." She said his name now in frustration as she stood to walk towards the book shelf and pick out a book to calm herself down.

* * *

Gajeel slipped his hands in his pockets as he slumped his back pack over his shoulder while grunting at her command.

 _-2:30? Eh, I'd rather not._

He thought to himself while he lazily walked out of his house at exactly that time.

"Tsk, she can wait." He didn't increase his pace until he pictured her patiently waiting there specifically just for him. He clenched the fabric inside his pocket as the image of her picking up and leaving finally had him rushing.

/

When he arrived, he checked the back studying area for a sign of her but she wasn't there. "Fuck…"

He searched down the aisles being only faced by blonde and brunettes, he gave them each a dirty look as he was not happy to see them.

It wasn't until he looked down the last aisle that he spotted the blue tuft that he had been searching for in the 'adult literature' section. Before he approached her, he decided to observe her body for an interrupted minute having the perfect sight all to himself. More of her slender legs had been exposed just like last night much to his delight.

Her creamy skin he studied that he wanted to just take a bite from her shoulder as he hovered behind her.

She was enthralled by the literature she was currently reading that was interesting enough for her not to notice his body behind her.

He watched her bite her lip when her eyes scanned a certain paragraph.

' _His words said the teasing would be over soon but the look in his eyes said he wasn't done. He look a sick amount of pleasure just by teasing me while he commanded me to beg once more…'_

Gajeel immediately turned bright red as he read the passage and pictured the blunette pinned underneath him in an exasperated breath begging for more.

"Oi shrimp, so this is why you like reading so much? Gi hi." He kept his cool as she jumped slightly from being startled all of a sudden forcing her to shut the book quickly in the same action.

"G-Gajeel." She shyly turned around recognizing him from his course sexy voice that replayed in her mind fueling the inappropriate thoughts.

She nervously tried to force the book back into the empty opening but failed due to the slight shaking in her hands. Her heart was racing from being caught enjoying such racy novels and also from the butterflies he awoke in her stomach. His striking eyes paralyzed her as she looking into them before he laid his hand over hers.

"Here." He took her hand helping her slide it inside slowly before he grinned at her.

Levy became more flustered by the action and gained the strength to turn from him.

"L-Let's get started!" She managed to squeak out before rushing to the empty seating area waiting for him to come a sit.

When he did, she took the seat across the table from him as sitting next to him would be too risky.

"So what do you need help in?" The blunette smiled softly with a tinge of pink on her cheeks that he just wanted to be the reason that it grows.

"Oh um…" He pulled out any random uncompleted assignment just to keep her around for a while longer.

Levy innocently reached over bending over the table getting lost in trying to teach him. The action caused her shirt to ride down slightly revealing the swell of her breasts coupled with black scalloped lace peeking out. As he moved her arms, her breasts moved closer together giving the perfect cleavage line that distracted him from her words.

Levy noticed the blank stare and followed his sight line directly to her breasts. "Hump!" She quickly pulled her shirt up before sitting down flustered knowing he was staring at her. "You weren't even listening to me!"

"Nah, that isn't it." Gajeel pulled up a chair next to her seating beside the blushing blunette.

"I'm just more of a hands on person." He gave her a smirk that accomplished the goal of making her blush.

"L-Let's get serious for five minutes alright?!" Levy turned to him laying down her condition.

"Five minutes eh? So we're doing somethin' after?" He raised a studded brow meeting her eyes.

"Y-You twisted my words!" Levy stuttered slightly while taking note that her words lead him onto something else. Deep inside she wanted him to pick up on it and push the subject allowing her to continue playing the innocent one.

"Gi hi, I was just messin' shorty. But I really am more of a _hands on_ learner." He laid his right hand on her left thigh. "Though about yesterday…"

He began to speak about the subject she had wanted to avoid as it was much too embarrassing for her to reminisce on.

"You left this with me." Gajeel pulled out her black hair band the he took off of her in the mist of their kissing.

"T-Thanks." She accepted it back while sighing softly that the conversation could have gone much worse. "Pay attention." She shook her finger in front of his face before pointing to the paper on the table getting back to business.

"Mhmm. I'd rather pay attention to something else." He whispered while laying a kiss on her neck just below her ear.

The blunette quickly covered her mouth stopping any sound that threatened to escape. His hand now moved slightly towards her inner thigh eliciting the same heat pooling in her abdomen. She crossed her legs closing him off while trying to force her body to stop reacting so quickly to his simple touch.

"Teach." He commanded her to continue before laying one last kiss on her sensitive neck while his hand traveled up and down her creamy soft legs wanting so badly just to dig into them.

Levy bit her lip continuing at the moment he stopped moving his hand leaving it to rest under her skirt.

"Stay there." She whispered to him while physically turning his face down to the matter at work.

"Are you goin' to teach me a _lesson_ if I don't?" He teased her by giving her a smirk which she turned away from not willing to give him an answer.

Her refusal only made his hands travel further inward running his fingers over the delicate lace of her panties that could be easily torn once he had the pleasure of seeing her in them.

He continued to tease her while his hands ran to her side moving his fingertips underneath the fabric while playing with the decorative bows adoring the fabric.

"Speak or people will get suspicious of this."

Levy glared him down close to retorting before she felt his hand run across her pubic bone inching closer effectively making her forget her words. She hitched her hips expecting his sensual touch but he was content for now with torturing her. With her legs unfolded, she rubbed her legs slightly together feeling her center soaking her panties.

Her movements grew the cocky grin on his face watching her squirm in public while failing to keep herself composed gave them the deepest satisfaction.

"Huh?" he turned to his phone vibrating on the table from a call.

'You fix it yourself.' Gajeel growled on the phone.

'I'm busy.' He replied to the man on the other line while turning to a completely flushed Levy. 'I'm working on a _small project.'_ He tried to contain his laughter from her glare.

'Fuck…seriously? Alright.' He hung up in frustration.

"Oi shrimp, I have to go but we'll do this again real soon."

Levy blushed and muttered some undistinguishable words that were a muddled version of "don't go."

"Just one more thing, since I gave you back your headband, I'm going to need another thing from you." He grinned at her.

"What do you mean?"

Before he could explain, his hand dipped down once more to grab ahold of her panties. He yanked them off in one fell swoop pulling them off of her while holding them up.

"Black? My favorite color. Gi hi, later teach."

* * *

 **A/N: ahh I'm in love with this chapter ;-;**

 **there will either be only one or two more chapters left unfortunately as you can only tease so much without banging. that's a terrible saying but that will be my saying xD**

 **note; if there's even worse jokes than usual then I apologize, I tell worse jokes at 2 am xD**

 **also I'm going to make another smutty story tho I'll reverse their rolls (Idk I guess I have a thing for teachers LOL) I'll probably post that around mid august maybe earlier; I need to write smut on my birthday to keep my mind off of it~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What have I done?**

* * *

Levy snapped her head back after turning to watch him walk away proudly clutching her panties in his hand as if it were a trophy. She looked around double checking that she was still alone before exhaling letting out a small moan. The blush still plagued her cheeks to her as she placed a hand down to her lap taking the hem of her short skirt trying to pull it down a bit more.

Just simply bushing her hand against her pubic bone elicited a similar sensation that he was causing. A spark jolted her body from the intense sensitivity she was experience. She rubbed her legs together slowly adding more friction to her growing problem as she looked down noticing a thin clear line trying to flow down past her skirt and into view. She wiped it away quickly as she stood continuing to pull on her skirt hiding what could possibly be seen.

* * *

Gajeel walked away with a satisfied smirk as he clenched the lace in his hand. His fingers grazed over the small wet spot that he helped create. The liquid transferred onto his palm as he clenched it tight before taking a deep whiff.

Her scent was insanely intoxicating having the scent of the sweetest peach.

He managed to arrive home coming down from the high she had cause him. Before going onto attending to his affairs, he stuffed her panties into his pillow case for later.

* * *

"Sorry Lu! I'll be right down." Levy rushed home locking herself into her room after avoiding Lucy's questioning eyes.

She sat on her bed with her legs slightly apart while pushing her skirt down between with her hands. Her nails tapped on the fabric tracing over the floral pattern choosing to ignore how his hands were under there not an hour ago.

She balled her firsts from the embarrassment of having him steal her panties so easily.

 _-I-I have to get my mind off of it._

The blunette sat in her chair getting caught up by her preparations for tomorrows test. The distraction lasted for a few minutes until a vibration from her lap startled her. Her bad habit of keeping her phone at her lap backfired.

She cautiously checked the reason to what was the reason for the alert. Her heart raced before being let down by it just being an e-mail.

A slight sigh she let out questioning why he wouldn't at least text her after the stunt he pulled.

He phone vibrated in her hand snow to text message by Lucy.

 _ **-'I keep calling you but you don't reply so come down, dinner is ready.'**_

Levy bit her lip from being caught up in those thoughts before she stood up trying to shake the off.

She walked passed her full length mirror stopping in front of it realizing her skirt had been bunched up at the waist band. Through being flustered, she had neglected getting new panties.

She bit her lip at the sight of her bare ass in the mirror before she straightened it out.

"Levy!" Lucy called out in a sing songy voice that forced the blunette to finally come down.

The blunette came down the stairs to sit on the counter across the way from her friend.

"So how was the tutoring?" Lucy questioned innocently as she did not know exactly who she was meeting with for an extra lesson.

Levy couldn't help but have her cheeks light up once more at the thought but she kept herself as composed as possible. "It was good…" She looked down smiling softly as the thought tugged the corner of her lips.

* * *

Gajeel came home a few hours later slumping into his bed after having to deal with is 'friend's' problems. Dealing with his problem forced the long haired man away from the blunette who he was having fun playing with.

He missed having her light peach tone skin under his hand that he was able to squeeze eliciting the most perfect facial expression. While picturing the petite blunette the tightness in his pants increased causing a pressure in his lower body. He draped one arm over his eyes blocking out the light as she fueled his painful erection.

"Fuck..." He took the blunette's panties from his pillow case clutching it with his hand that covered his eyes.

His free hand ventured down grasping his hardening member moving his hand til he was pumping himself in a steady pace. His thumb pressed against the tip causing a deep hissing to escape his lips as he bit down on his lip. Pre-cum coated the pad of this thumb before running it down the shaft making a trail while continue to pump at a faster pace. His hips hitched just before his climax growling at the feeling of pressure. He quickly laid his hand that contained her panties over his cock releasing into the lacy black fabric.

"Fuck…Levy…" Gajeel grumbled under his breath as she was his thought that bought him to his release.

He sat up after collecting his white semen in the fabric that would surly stain.

* * *

Before then sun rose, the blunette was standing in front of her mirror once more sliding up her black pencil skirt zipping it at her side. She double checked while flattening out her skirt making sure if anything was showing through the fabric. She finished buttoning her shirt before tucking it in to her waist. She tried her hair into a bun with one of her trademark headbands that bought out the brightness of her hair. Finishing her look she slipped on her red frames resting gently on her button nose.

While closing her door behind her, she heard a soft whistle coming from down the corridor.

"Hey Levy, you look like you should be paying a teacher in the movies." The blonde giggled as Levy shied away slightly.

"Giving compliments won't get you an A." Levy waved her finger in front of her friend's face before she hugged her from behind.

"Aww I'm sorry I don't have long black hair and red eyes." Lucy teased her til the blunette subconsciously smiled.

* * *

"Wake up metal head!" Natsu yelled though the door while knocking for the umpteenth time. "Fine, fail your test, like I care." The cherry blossom man quit trying to help his friend leaving him alone.

Gajeel opened one ruby gem at the word 'test.' His first class was the only one he really cared to attend. Although he didn't study for her class as evident by the fabric in his hand that he had fallen asleep clutching.

"Great." He mumbled to himself as he looked at his clock counting down to when he was scheduled to see her.

He picked up a random pair of pants from his floor quickly forcing on the black denim while tossing on a white t-shirt. He tossed her stained panties lazily on his bed before leaving.

* * *

"Hey Lu, I'll be right back." Levy retreated into her back office in a mixture of her nerves getting tied up. She sat on the edge of her desk crossing her legs while mindlessly fidgeting through her phone.

/

"Hey blondie, where is she?" Gajeel came up behind the sitting blonde wanting an immediate answer to his question.

Lucy looked up surprised at him for a moment before reply. "O-Oh, she's in her office." She pointed towards the door in the back of the room that was currently closed.

He grunted as a 'thank you' before approaching the door peering through the small window.

She was back in her 'professional' attire appearing prim and proper which he wanted to dishevel.

The long haired man opened the door as carefully as possible making her turn her head slightly until her lips were caught up by his as he laid his hand on her chin tilting her head back just a bit to deep the kiss.

He slid himself in between her legs forcing her pencil skirt to ride up slightly allowing him space. Levy tried to lift her hands up aiming to wrap her arms around him. Before she could, he pinned her hands at her sides allowing her use of her mouth which he quickly took control of. He nipped on her bottom lip allowing them to take a much needed breathe while still keeping that contact.

She pressed a few more kisses gently on his lips wanting more of his taste. When they broke apart, Levy subconsciously licked her lips wanting to extend his taste in her mouth.

"C-Can we talk?" The blunette sheepishly asked while looking up at him.

"Yeah I did tell you we were gonna talk about it later huh?" He peppered kisses down her neck while running his nose against her skin breathing in her scent.

She bit her lip holding in her voice.

"But for now, you're late." He held up his phone so she realized class was supposed to start five minutes ago. "They'll come looking for you and you'll be like this." He began sliding his hand between her legs leaving a trail of goosebumps that made her let out a soft moan.

The first real pleasurable sound that he heard coming out silky smooth from her throat turned him on more than teasing her. She was enjoying herself directly by his touch.

"Fuck, let me hear more." He demanded while he laid his hands tightly on her thin waist that made his hands curve along with her body before traveling down til he cupped her perfectly round ass.

He leaned in closer making her body lean back til she was laid upon the desk while he locked lips allowing her to let a moan inside becoming muffled. He was completely ready to take her right then and there until her petite hands pressed on his chest trying to lift him up off of her.

"Mmm…g-get of-f." She managed to say in between kisses til he complied. She gasped when looking at the time as it seemed to pass by quicker. "O-Oh no…"

Gajeel came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind to kiss her shoulder trying to bring her back.

Levy almost fell once more for his advances until shaking her head realizing she had a class currently going on.

"Come out 20 seconds after I do." She commanded him before coming out to a sight she was thankful for.

All the students took advantage of her absence to study and didn't question when the long haired man came out behind her with an arm around her waist completely defying her word. She hid her frustration while breaking from his grasp to go to her desk to fix her bun that went array.

She didn't notice but Lucy raised a brow at the suspicious action immediately questioning.

"I'm sorry about that class." The blunette began speaking up commanding attention. "Please being with your test and you're free to go when you're done." She weakly smiled at them before taking a seat at her desk collecting some papers in their proper files.

She made brief eye contact with Gajeel who just gave her a smirk before typing away on his phone.

 _ **-'That hickey on your neck looks perfect on you.'**_

Levy received his text message and gasped slightly as she covered her neck at the spot he paid most attention to feeling the slight pain from pressing on the bruise.

She bit her lip enjoying the jolt of pleasure that it brought her.

 _ **-'Get to work.'**_ She replied to him.

 _ **-'If I don't, what will you do?'**_

Levy bit her lip at his question before she set her phone down not replying to his question. She was much too embarrassed to reply to his dirty questioning especially with him glaring her down.

Instead she accepted more papers from students ignoring him causing slight irritation.

 _ **-'You're goin' to get it after this shrimp.'**_

The blunette crossed her legs from tingle his threatening words caused her.

Gajeel watched as the rest of the students left class promptly rushing out leaving only himself and her blonde friend. He tapped impatiently his pencil on the empty paper in front of him til she stood to approach the seated blunette.

Levy awkwardly placed her hand on her neck hiding the hickey as Lucy spoke to her.

"Levy, what are you hiding?" Lucy winked at her friend while a beat of nervous sweat dropped down her forehead from the question.

"N-Nothing! Actua—" She began to move her hand but was stopped by Gajeel strong presence when he stood behind Lucy.

"Umm…I'll talk to you later Lev." The blonde took the hint and walked away waving.

Levy waved awkwardly at her friend before Gajeel stood in front of her blocking her view.

"No more waiting."

* * *

 **A/N: So the final chapter I should have up within the next few hours, I need to finish it asap and start on love fest which I have 0% done. D:**

 **yes the next chapter is 100% smut :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my where do I start with this one?**

 **first: WARNING. pure sexual content down below. if you don't like it, leave~**

 **second: there is some slight kink? I guess it can be vaguely classified as such. nothing too bad; no bsdm. but like if you walked in on your friends you'd probably have to go down to Tijuana and get very wasted in order to get over it. no no, yes.**

 **welp. anyways; enjoy~**

* * *

The moment the door closed behind Lucy, Gajeel looked down at the petite blunette with lust in his eyes. He picked her up princess style whisking her away back into her office. She let out a small squeak when he so quickly picked her up and unceremoniously dropped her on her desk.

"G-Gajeel…" His name managed to slip out while being assaulted by his kisses leaving hot spots on her neck going for her sensitive areas.

His hand snaked behind to the small of her back making her curve her chest out towards him. He could feel the excitement from her heart beating rapidly along with ragged breaths. He slid back between her legs taking his rightful spot.

With his had behind her back, he lunged her forward in one movement til her center smacked against the front seam of his jeans meeting with the bulging fabric.

The sensation made them both moan into each other's mouths. That sound was back again, his throaty growl that made her open her eyes to.

Levy watched as his hand ventured beside her reaching towards a ruler and she snatched it before he could giving him a smirk after breaking apart from the kiss.

"Hand it over shrimp." Gajeel demanded growling when she initially refused by shaking her hand unwilling to comply. "What do you think you're doin' now?" He laid his hand on the desk on either side of her.

Levy gulped the words before trying to say them confidently. "T-Take your clothes off." She said them softly.

"Eh?" Gajeel tilted his head while staring into her eyes as her bottom lip quivered from saying such words. "Come on shrimp, you gotta say it with more confidence or else yours are the only ones comin' off. Gi hi." Both hands ventured to her sides grabbing her blouse til it slowly was being untucked with a grin.

"No!" The blunette swung the ruler lightly tapping his hand with the wood effectively making his hands get off of her.

Gajeel stood straight up watching her expression before chuckling.

"S-Stop!" Levy pouted while looking up at him. "Do it, don't forget that I'm your teacher."

Gajeel continued laughing before stripping off his shirt. "How could I forget Ms. Mcgarden?"

He raised a studded brow making her blush deeper while her eyes glanced down his body. His olive kissed skin he revealed while tossing it aside. She bit her lip while his toned abs came into view that she had to hold back from scratching her nails down. From there, the deep chiseled 'V' extended downwards hiding underneath his waistband.

Levy crossed her legs giving the indication of hidden excitement.

A grin spread across his face when she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He quickly slid off his pants til they pooled by his feet and away with a kick.

"Are you sure?" He gave her a quick wink to which she quickly agreed to wanting more. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers about to pull down but recanted at the last moment. "You can unwarp me later but I want you now." His large hands forcibly pulled her legs apart while he laid his upper body on top of hers.

His lips made contact with her neck nibbling at her porcelain skin leaving love bites while kneading her breasts.

"Ahh-h." A soft moan she made while he popped one button while eager to uncover her.

While he worked on her buttons, he laid kisses on her collar bone before going down to her navel. The light brushing of his lip on her skin made her body tingle. Kisses were laid between her breasts as he grasped her soft mounds in his hands pressing them together. He nipped her soft skin while pressing his thumbs over her erect nipple over the white lace barely covering her.

"G-Gajeel!" Her voice became ragged by moaning his name.

She tossed her head back the moment his tongue ran across her lace bralette and over her nipple. His hot saliva seeped through the fabric making a wet spot which became large as he began to suck. Gajeel slid his hand under the fabric tweaking her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger brushing his rough pads against her soft flesh making it harden.

Her petite hands reached down to grasp a handful of his thick obsidian mane. She rubbed her legs together trying to create friction to calm the sensation between. While keeping one eye closed, Levy looked down while he pulled on the fabric giving her bare nipple one lick before tugging down on her skirt's zipper.

She lifted her hips while he yanked it off exposing her matching white lace panties. The blunette's first initial reaction of closing her legs was thwarted by Gajeel lifting on of her legs up to kiss below her navel.

He chose to bypass her core going for the teasing approach by instead squeezing her inner thigh feeling her trembling pulses shoot through her body. After licking his lips while taking a glance at the wet spot already on her panties, he laid hot kisses on her inner thigh slowly making his way inward.

Gajeel nipped on her skin every few kisses enjoying the melodic moans his biting would produce from her sweet lips.

It was evident by her tugging on his hair and ragged breaths that she just wanted his mouth to take care of her but he wasn't going to give her that pleasure just yet.

He chose to let her suffer a bit long by running the tip of his tongue up to her other inner thigh. After all, each inch of her body begged to be worshiped.

"D-Don't –" She started before being cut off by her own soft moans.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked up at her with his hot tongue still on her skin.

"D-Don't tease me!"

"Eh? So I can't do this?" He gently laid her leg propping it up on the desk in order to run one digit over her already soaked panties causing her to immediately whimper.

Levy bit her lip holding any other possible noise in as she shook her head 'no.'

"Then tell me what you want." He slid his fingertips underneath the delicate fabric on her hips pressing them in eliciting goosebumps.

The blunette struggled to get the words out as they were much too embarrassing.

"What was that?" His lips started planting kisses around her hip bone.

"Eat me out!" The blunette squeaked out before covering her mouth after saying her desire aloud.

A large smirk appeared on his face while listening to her say it. "Good girl." He gave her ass a hard smack to which her body jolted giving a small scream of pain and pleasure.

With one last nip given to her skin, he slid his head down.

"You're so wet already." His burning hot tongue gave one quick pass over her through her panties getting some of her juices into his mouth until he pushed the fabric apart to glide his tongue over her lower lips before bushing her small bundle of sensitive nerves.

A fairly loud gasp along with a moan that made her throw her head back occurred.

Gajeel covered her sweet spot with his mouth taking it slow by sucking back gently before introducing his tongue once more. The mix of sucking and licking over her clit had her seeing stars for a moment. The heat of her body increased as she placed a hand on her breast kneading it to his rhythm.

His tongue flicked against her nub faster causing her to roll her hips slightly wanting more and more after each moan. Without preparing her, he slid two of his fingers inside of her. He struggled to wiggle them in through her tight core past her slick folds.

"Ahh!" She cried out while being filled up and feeling the pressure.

"So fucking…tight." His fingers curled inside of her he pushed them in further until he ran out of length to force inside.

He separated himself for a moment to look up at her licking her juices off of the corner of his lips.

"Are you goin' to cum for me?" Gajeel pumped his fingers in and out of her core faster building up an intense heat. Her silken walls clamped down til she could feel his finger's outline.

Levy sat up slightly looking down at him while she covered her mouth nodding 'yes.'

He leaned his head back down biting once on he clit before sucking. His fingers dove into her quicker bypassing her tightness.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy cried out while she reached her climax cuming on his fingers.

He slid his fingers out keeping her nectar on his skin while she sucked up her taste.

"I can't wait anymore." Gajeel stood quickly making waste of his boxers to allow his once trapped erection to stand at attention.

Levy gasped watching his erection spring forward to rub against her wet folds.

"Lay back." A hiss feel from his lips as he bend over her body locking lips with her.

"Mhm." She moaned into his mouth while running the silver ball in her mouth against his tongue electing a built up moan that allowed her to taste herself on his breath.

While her hands were wrapped up in his hair gripping his locks, he grabbed her waist scooting her forward slightly in more quick movement slamming his tip inside of her.

"F-Fuck." She let out her first obscenity into his mouth muffling the full effects of it.

He sank into her as her walls throbbed against him as her body was reacting to her previous orgasm. He wasn't going to let her come down from her high.

Gajeel broke the kiss as Levy wrapped he legs around his waist. Her toes curled and without another warning, he slide inside of her til the end of his hilt. The moment didn't last long as his hips started moving back pulling out to watch his cock glistening in her love juices.

"G-Gajeel, please move!" Levy pleaded with him wanting to be filled up once more by his girth.

"Mhm…" One more hand smack was applied with force to her ass as he forced himself into her once more.

The blunette's back slightly arched up off of the desk reacting to the pleasurable pressure. Her arms were above her head gripping the edge of the desk holding on tightly as he moved her body slightly back and forth with his fast movements.

He looked down at her watching how her perky breasts would bounce subtly. His lips laid under the swell sinking his teeth into her soft skin eliciting soft moaning.

Gajeel bit his lip biting down sinking his canines in as he reviled in the sight before him. Her eyes were clouded by lust while her hair spayed out around her slightly shifting around as he pounded into her body.

"More…" He begged while taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it only releasing with a sloppy wet 'pop.'

"Gajeel…" She managed to force out in between strained breaths.

Gajeel slowed his pace feeling his climax catching up. He bit his lip roughly trying to hold off for as long as possible before sliding out of her.

A gasp fell from Levy's lips as he quickly turned her around pulling her feet onto the ground bending over her grabbing her waist keeping her up from her legs shaking.

"W-Wait!" She turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" His large hand smacked her ass once more watching the red imprint appear then slowly fade.

"I-I…" The blunette gulped back her words as she got down on her knees.

The way she looked up at him with her hazel eyes slightly drooped down and her lips bright pink swollen from kisses laid out the most perfect sight.

"Eh? Is that what you want to do shrimp?"

He was pushed back slowly til seated in her chair. Levy nodded slightly as a bright pink tone appeared on her features forcing her to turn her head slightly looking away.

"Tell me what you're going to do." A wide smirk appeared on his face as he made her face him while his hand gripped her chin.

Her petite hands laid on his lap and sunk her nails in when he asked her. He looked down at the sharp pain her digging caused him.

She took the opportunity to lay her lips on the tip of his cock silencing any further words he could have said. A groan he subconsciously let out when the tip of her tongue rand down his shaft leaving a trail of heat.

"D-Damn." He grasped a clump of azure locks brining her closer as the feeling of bursting built up once more.

After teasing, his tip disappeared between her lips in one motion. Her tongue flattened over his sensitivity to give him the pleasure of feeling her piercing glide across.

His hips buckled as the warm ball ran easily down taking him into her mouth as far as she could. Her head bobbed up and down while sucking with a bit of pressure applied. A deep groan he let out as her nails continued to sink in.

He reached down grasping her ass tightly while the pleasure of her hot mouth continued. She slid him into her mouth as far as he could go before wrapping her hand around his base pumping behind her mouth before letting his cock out of her mouth with a 'pop.'

"Come here." He growled while picking her petite body up once more forcing her against the desk raising one knee up.

Levy's hands laid on the desk before her as Gajeel camp up behind her placing his hands over hers.

The blunette squeaked out after blushing deeply feeling his hard erection rub against her from behind.

His lips brushed against her shoulder biting down roughly on her skin growing over her flesh. Gajeel nipped down on the curve of her body as it curved popping her ass out slightly to him while she shook slightly as if begging. He followed her until reaching her ass rubbing his hand on it before taking the wooden ruler and giving her ass an extra hard smack with it.

"Ahh!" The blunette cried out after feeling the pain inflicted by the long object.

"Is that what you like?" Gajeel raised a studded brow taking one harder smack at her ass leaving a bright mark on her.

She grabbed his hands tightly to contain the pain he was inflicting on her.

Levy nodded her head before he took a swing at her inner thigh pressing the ruler onto her skin applying pressure to the stinging sensation keeping it going.

A loud groan fell from her lips as she trembled from the mix of pleasure and pain. Her reactions kept fueling his actions as he spread her legs further apart giving her core a tease by running the wooden plank across her clit.

"N-No…" She said while biting her quivering bottom lip.

After her plea, he gave her core one final smack making some of her juices cover the ruler. She let out a slightly scream followed by a moan.

"So naughty…your words say no but your body begs for more." Gajeel bent down slightly biting her hips before nibbling on her ass.

"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." He dropped the ruler to push on her upper back pressing her down as her ass was lifted up by her hips.

He forcibly slid back inside of her to be immediately met by her walls clamping down on his cock. "Still so tight…" He bit his lip while groaning as he gave her ass a smack admiring the way her skin lip up before retaining a pink outline.

While one hand grasped her thin waist tightly, his other ventured down til he found her clit. His fingers he rubbed roughly against it quickly causing another sweet moan. From his rough pounding combined with stimulation, her body began to tremble.

"Let me hear that sweet voice that's so good at lectures." Gajeel's hand grasped her tightly surly leaving some bruising behind.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy said panting. "I-I'm goi—" She stopped herself to bit her lip roughly.

"Say it." He bent over her to where she could feel his heart beating on her back. He lifted her face up grasping her chin in his hand.

Levy tuned to him breathing softly on his lips that he refused to give her until she spoke.

"I-I'm going to cum!" She managed to say as Gajeel bit the side of her neck before giving her his lips. She moaned loudly into his mouth hitting her climax along with him.

He spilled her hot seed deep inside of her remaining inside while biting her shoulder before planting kisses onto her heated flesh.

While he slid out, he picked her up and turned her around bending her backwards on her desk kissing her deeply giving her one last kiss.

"Are we going to this again?" He asked with a grin.

"Next class."

* * *

 **ahh and now this is the ending of this story ;-;**

 **the next smutty story will hopefully be up next week or so; I need to work on love fest first. which if this is any indication, will be pretty smutty xD**


End file.
